the_vampire_diariesoriginals_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alaric Saltzman
Alaric Saltzmen is a college prefessor and a vampire hunter, he is currently trying to distract himself from the loss of his wife Jo and his two unborn babies, he mainly does this with the help of his best friend Damon. History Alaric married Elena's Mother Isobelle at a young age he treated Isobelle's work with Vampires and the supernatural as a cute joke until it became an obesession for her. One Night Alaric entered his home to find Damon feeding off of Isobelle then vanish into thin air. after this incident Alaric poured every hour of every day of every second trying to find out what happened to his wife. when he arrives in Mystic Falls He sees damon and picks his moment to confront him with stake in hand, Damon reveals he turned her beacuse she begged him too beacuse her life before was not enough. Alaric got angry and charged Damon but Damon easily over powered him and staked him in the chest puncturing his lung. however later the gilbert ring that isobelle gave to Alaric brought him back from the dead. after this incident Alaric chooses not to get involved with any more supernatural stuff untill elena begs for his help beacuse stefan was kidnapped by the tomb vampires. Alaric agrees to help and from that point on he continues to help Elena and her friends. when Alaric's dark side took over him he was turned into an Original to hunt the other Originals by Ester. his life however was linked to elena so when she died he would too. Alaric then went hunting for the originals but was stopped when Rebekah caused Matt's truck to crash off of Wickery Bridge,when she died he died too. Alaric then appeared as a ghost at his grave sight listening to Damon's speech stating he missed him. he then returned when the veil got dropped but later dissappeared when everything was fixed. Alaric cameback properly when Bonnie became the anchor to the other side and hauled everyone back to the relm of the living before the other side colpased. Alaric then got a job as a college prefessor while trying to keep his bloodlust under control, when helping Elena Alaric attacks tripp and causes him to crash his truck with Damon and Enzo inside sending Alaric,Enzo and Damon over the no magic barrier set up by the travelers. Alaric was dying from his stake wound but Jo healed him and the magic spell purfied his vamperism turning him once again back human. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction TBA Physical Appearence Alaric can be described as tall, about 6'2 in height, with an athletic build. A handsome man with short, brown hair that is gelled on the top and has blue eyes. He often wears casual clothing, t-shirts, button downs, jackets, jeans, etc. He's mostly seen wearing dark colors, but occasionally wears brighter ones such as pink or white shirts. He appears between the ages of 34-36. Personality Alaric is a warm and friendly person and always tries to think of the easiest soultion to a problem. Alaric is not one to rush into anything unless he has taken the time to thoughrouly think about what could go wrong and what to do if said thing goes wrong. he is a loyal trust worthy friend. Relationships Elena Gilbert: Alaric is Elena's guardian he cares for her and her wellbeing and does his best to keep on eye on her and give her advice when it comes to choice making. however he more often then not wants to make sure she is prepared to face the world on her own and he wants to know that she will be able to look after herself and others without him always being around. Damon Salvatore: 'D'amon is Alaric's best friend the two had a rocky relationship to start with as Alaric knew damon had something to do with his Wife's Disappearence he learns from Damon that he did not kill her he just turned her after this they seemed to grow closer and work toghther well. the strong bond between them grew when they started to talk more and drink more toghther, Alaric is one of the few people Damon will openly apologize to if he be's a dick and Damon was shown to be emotionally effected by Rick's Death. Trivia TBA Gallery 7X01-33-DamonAlaric.jpg|Alaric and Damon 301VampireDiaries0728.jpg|Alaric and Damon (2) 302VampireDiaries0630.jpg|Alaric and Elena 601-15-ElenaALaric.png|Alaric and Elena (2) 601-17-Alaric.png|Alaric Saltzmen 601-44-Alaric.png|Alaric Saltzmen (2) Alaricpast.jpg|Alaric Saltzman (3) BadMoonRising10.jpg|Alaric Saltzmen (5) BadMoonRising12.jpg|Alaric,Damon and Elena 7X01-33-DamonAlaric.jpg|Alaric and Damon (2)